


fake news

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, and by that I mean the dcuniverse's tweet to the president, that may or may not have been a hack job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Lois Lane with a twitter account was bound to get interesting.





	fake news

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theyearofthewolf for the plot bunny. This was inspired by the DCUniverse twitter account responding to President 45 with a tweet that included the phrase 'you dumb fuck'. I'm going to be perfectly frank and admit I know little about journalism and the rules with having twitter accounts or anything like that, so this is all my writing out of my ass for a crack idea that I thought was funny. Also because I could see Lois Lane - especially Amy Adams' Lois - calling Drumpf a dumb fuck.

* * *

Lois Lane despised Twitter.

 

She had refused, for years, to get an account on that site. She had angrily kept up with high profiles by simply bookmarking their accounts and checking in more often as it rose in popularity, stubbornly fighting against the suggestions to just sign up, the little remarks that it would become impossible to remain a real presence within the world of journalism without it. So maybe it wasn't FaceBook - and thank God that site hadn't become the place for politicians to make statement after statement after statement - but somehow it was even more obnoxious, simply because of how necessary the damn site was becoming.

 

When Perry had started making comments about it, Lois had looked him dead in the eye and asked if he really wanted her on a platform where the temptation to 'tweet' questions at every politician, CEO, and anyone else in her crosshairs was constantly at her fingertips. He'd dropped the subject immediately.

 

And it wasn't that Lois thought social media was inherently evil. It was just that, it was too easy to spread misinformation, too easy to create a bias, too easy to surround yourself in an echo chamber. Too damn easy to put your foot in your mouth without ever opening your mouth.

 

Then the election happened, and somehow they'd wound up with a president who spent more time on Twitter than being an actual president, and Lois had finally, finally, caved. Downing a glass of bourbon, she'd typed in the required information, agreed to the Terms and Services and Privacy Policy, and officially signed up. She'd known it was a disaster waiting to happen - had told Clark as much - but if she wanted to keep up,it was time to catch up with the times.

 

The past couple of years she'd been good. Posted enough to show she used the damn thing, kept up with any stories, shared links to the online publishings of her work, made a few tweets here and there that skirted the line of pushing it but never too far that Perry felt he had to reprimand her so the big men in charge could feel better, and of course there was plenty of content related to Superman and the so called 'Justice League' that had formed - it was all going swimmingly.

 

The glass had to crack eventually.

 

Clark could literally feel it cracking next to him as they sat in bed, him proofreading his latest piece on the rumors of a top secret meta prison the government was denying, Lois going through her feed on her laptop. He himself had gotten a twitter account a day after joining The Daily Planet, but he'd understood Lois' avoidance of the site. He wasn't crazy about it either, but he'd gotten the gig with no real presence in journalism, let alone two Pulitzer prizes. 

 

"Lo?"

 

"I can't believe this shithead is in the white house."

 

Clark reached over to gently rub her back, feeling the tension all throughout her body that clearly told him their current commander in chief had made another comment online that was full of shit. Shocker. "Lo, maybe you should take a break," he suggested, even as her fingers furiously typed away. He had a feeling Perry was going to call her into the office tomorrow. He also had a feeling he was going to love whatever it was she said.

 

 After a moment Lois' fingers slowed, and Clark heard the telltale 'click' of her cursor. "Well. That feels better."

 

Curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly brought up his feed on his phone. He didn't have to scroll far at all before he saw the offending tweet and Lois'...colorful, response. He tried not to smirk or let his mirth come through when he said, "Think Perry will even wait for the morning?" He failed, and Lois looked at him with a self-satisfied expression that he couldn't resist leaning in to kiss. "You're going to be in really hot water for this one, Lo." He managed to hide his mirth that time, perhaps because his concern for the repercussions was genuine, no matter how much he agreed with what she said.

 

"I'll just say I was hacked. Works for everyone else," she replied, kissing him again after and closing her laptop. She was halfway astride him when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. "To be continued," she whispered and rolled away to sit on the edge of the bed, grabbing up her cell to answer. "What on earth, Perry, it's almost midnight." She immediately moved the phone from her ear, and Clark had to bite his lip as Perry went off, superhearing not necessary at all to make out everything perfectly clear. "Like he doesn't constantly put things out there that should get him fired. Yes, I know the publishers are going to be furious. Yes, I know it was unprofessional no matter how much we all think it. Just, tell them I was hacked," she said, meeting Clark's gaze as they both tried not to smile. "It's not like he's never gotten personal against me or plenty of other reporters. Especially women. It's my personal account, I didn't say it through the Daily Planet twitter or anything like that. Fine, I'll issue a statement in the morning. But I am not apologizing. Fine, two weeks."

 

He winced. Two weeks without pay was better than being fired, but he didn't have to like that his fiancee was being punished for saying what they were all thinking while the so-called president continued to get away with murder.

 

Another buzz caught his attention, and Clark glanced at his cell to see Bruce had sent him a text: 'Loved the tweet. Here I thought you were the hero.' 

 

Lois lowered her phone, sighing even as her phone buzzed again. A moment later she laughed, settling back down in bed next to Clark. "Bruce liked the tweet."

 

"Yeah, he texted me too. Said he thought I was the hero." He laughed, kissing the top of her head and setting both their phones aside. "I guess the cape confuses people about that. Now, where were we?"

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Lois Lane issued a statement apologizing for her blunt and unprofessional choice of words in a tweet the night before, but also confirmed that she did, in fact, stand by the sentiment and was ready to face the consequences of her actions. She refrained from saying she was happy to go down as the reporter who called the current president a 'dumb fuck' right to his twitter account.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the title doesn't perfectly go but I couldn't think of anything else. Feedback is appreciated - if I got things totally wrong, I'm sorry. Chalk it up to it being crack fic? Lol.


End file.
